Do you ever have urges?
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Light smut. Continuation of the 3x05 Blaine bedroom scene. Kurt isn't ready for sex just yet, but maybe a little more...? One-shot.


_"God, Roxy makes me want to build a time machine just to so I go back to the seventies and give Brian Ferry a high five"_

_Kurt lays on Blaine's bed watching him dance and just suddenly blurts out "Do you think I'm boring?"_

_Blaine, through an amused laugh says "Are you crazy? You're the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio"_

_Kurt, getting a little flustered sits up to address him once more "I mean like...sexually...?" He asks turning red in embarrassment "I mean we are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator..."_

_Looking confusedly at his boyfriends, asks "Well...I thought that's what we wanted"_

_"It is" Kurt replies without missing a beat "I'm just wondering if you've ever had the urges to rip off each other's clothes and get dirty" His cheeks now a deep shade of scarlet._

_"Uhh yeah, but that's why they invented masturbation" He says knowing his boyfriend will blush even harder at that statement._

_"Its ehhh so hot in this room, can we uhhh open up a window...?" He is completely rattled by this point, trying to fan away the heat coming from his cheeks with his cardigan._

_Blaine, now completely amused, comes over to his boyfriend and says "Hey I'm serious, we're young, we're in high school, and yeah we have urges but whatever we do I wanna make sure that you're comfortable...so I can be comfortable" With a hand solidly over his heart. He looks over his boyfriend once more "And besides, tearing off all of your clothes is sort of a tall order" He teases playfully._

_Kurt shrugs playfully back and says "Because of the layers?"_

_"Because of the layers" He says and seals it with a firm kiss to his lips._

As Blaine returns back to his dancing in the corner of the room Kurt begins to think things over. He's not ready for full on sex yet but...maybe soon. Maybe he wants a little more than heated make out sessions that end in cold showers and awkward trips to the bathroom. But what exactly does he want...?

"Maybe we could do...more? Not..._sex_...but I don't know just...more" Kurt mumbles with a pink blush high on his cheeks.

"More...?" Blaine asks with his eye brow raised, his dance moves completely stopped and his full attention now on his blushing boyfriend.

"Never mind, forget it...its stupid..." He trails off embarrassed.

"No! No no Kurt...no it's not stupid...what exactly...did you have in mind...?" He asks tentatively, careful not to scare his boyfriend with something too far to what he's thinking.

"I don't know..." He trails off lamely, not sure how to continue on with this conversation. The topic of sex still makes him a bit uncomfortable.

"Well...I have an idea...let me...show you...?" By this point Blaine has made his way over to the bed and has crawled over the covers to hover above his sitting boyfriend.

Kurt looks up at him with wide unsure eyes, he doesn't want to get too caught up and regret doing something he thought was right at the time. Blaine senses his hesitation "I promise if you wanna stop or you feel uncomfortable at any point I'll stop...but if you wanna drop this and put on a movie and cuddle instead I'll be just as happy with that too"

Kurt smiles sweetly at his considerate boyfriend and says determinedly "I want to do..._something_...just what do you want me to do...?" with only a light blush to the apples of his cheeks.

Blaine tilts his chin up towards him and captures his lips in a gentle kiss before leaning to whisper in his ear "Lay down..."

Kurt breathes out a shaky breath but complies and settles back into the pillows. Blaine settles between his legs and hovers over his body. Kurt can feel his warmth radiating off of him and craves the feeling of Blaine against him.

Blaine leans his head down towards Kurt and brings their lips together. It starts out slow and soft but it starts to build to deeper and more passionate as the heat builds between them.

Kurt swipes his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, seeking entrance which he happily gives. Their tongues meet in a familiar dance that makes them both moan softly at the sensation. Blaine's left hand slowly makes its way to Kurt's side, slowly caressing him through his shirt. He removes Kurt's tie and cardigan and then starts to trail hot languid kisses down his pale neck. He brings both of his hands to the top button on his crisp white shirt but hesitates,

"This okay...?" He asks, panting lightly from the intense kissing.

Kurt looks up at him with half lidded eyes, and Blaine's pretty sure he's never seen anything more beautiful. "You too" He whispers, not wanting to break the moment.

Blaine smiles understandingly and brings his hands to the hem of his t-shirt to lift it over his head.

Kurt sits up on his elbows and just stares. He knew Blaine was muscular, he boxed, but nothing could prepare him for the sight of Blaine's tan strong abs and his coarse of dark curled chest hair that makes Kurt just want to bury his face in it. He brings both his hands up to feel the soft skin, all the way up from his stomach, up his chest and around his shoulders. Blaine breaths a little more heavily at the touch of his boyfriend and whispers "Your turn..."

Kurt, broken out his trance, brings his hands up, a little shakily, to his buttons. He pops each one slowly and watches as Blaine's eyes widen and darken with lust at the sight of his porcelain chest. Blaine's calloused hands rake over his chest and shoulders, and before he can stop himself he brings his mouth over his collarbone trailing hot wet kisses all over.

Kurt arches at the sensation of Blaine swirling his tongue over his nipples, bringing them to their peaks. All he can do is grab tightly around him with one hand tangled in Blaine's thick curls. Blaine continues his exploration of this new territory while Kurt moans loudly and bucks underneath him.

Kurt suddenly pulls Blaine up to his mouth kissing him dirty and hot from the start with his tongue exploring every part of his mouth. He tears his lips away fiercely and whispers hotly in his ear "I'm so turned on right now..."

Blaine thinks his whole brain short circuits just because of that one sentence. He can't stop himself as his hips roll hard into Kurt's, rubbing their denim clad erections together. They both groan loudly and before Blaine can pull away and apologise for taking it too far, Kurt hooks his leg over Blaine's and thrust upwards into his crotch. Blaine can't do anything but grind against his boyfriend at a feverous pace edging closer to his release.

"So...close..." He pants while Kurt bucks up once, twice and shudders his release while brokenly moaning out Blaine's name.

Blaine can't hold back any longer at the sight of Kurt's beautiful face as he climaxes, and tumbles over the sweet edge, shuddering through the aftershocks.

They lay there, Blaine on top of Kurt slowly regaining their breath which gives Kurt time to think as the lust filled fog clears from his brain. As he considers the situation he realises anything with Blaine he can't regret. He loves him, nothing else matters.

Hmm. Maybe he is ready for more and sooner than he may think...

Fin.


End file.
